Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of computers, and more specifically relate to information sharing.
In many cases users need to share private information with others, including name, address, telephone, family information, work information, ID number, and the like, for example. A party obtaining such user information may leak the user's private information, intentionally or unintentionally, to a third party, which might bring undesired trouble or even security problems to the user. For example, the user might receive undesired calls such as crank calls and/or prospecting calls.